


Why Sheldon Never Made A Friendship Agreement

by TourmalineQueen



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Ficbit, Gen, comment-fic, their lives are nothing like star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Evil-Little-Dog and the prompt:<br/><i>The Big Bang Theory, Any/Ensemble, “Just because I’m wearing a red shirt doesn’t mean I’m going to die first.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sheldon Never Made A Friendship Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The Reason Sheldon never makes a "Friendship Agreement"

*-*-*

"I don't think Clause 16 should be allowed. I mean, I'm wearing a red shirt today, but I'm not a Red-Shirt!" Howard pointed out.

"You *are* an Engineer," Sheldon replied. "Engineering and Security Staff have the highest casualties in Star Trek: The Original Series, and none of us is in any way comparable to a Security Officer. We're all Science Blue Shirts. You, Wallowitz, are the token Red Shirt that makes up the Away Team, and I think it only fair that if one of the friends discovers he is dying that he get the chance to take out the Red Shirt first."

"Our lives are not the same as Star Trek! And the crew never turned on one another!"

"Actually, Howard, the crew frequently turned on one another under the influence of non-corporeal beings," Leonard piped up, grinning wickedly.

"Oh! Good point! I should include Interference From Non-Corporeal-Beings as an acceptable reason for not behaving as per Sections Two through Fourteen of the Friend Agreement."

"Well I won't agree to it. You can't find out you have terminal cancer and shoot me so I go first!"

"What if we don't shoot you, but kill you in such a way that it looks like an accident or suicide?" Raj asked.

"I'll have to re-draft this entire subsection to Clause 16 so that Howard's death is brought about in a manner that is both expedient and true to Star Trek: The Original Series. I'll get back to you all when it's done."


End file.
